Redboned
by LOrenz0
Summary: Coming off of a nasty divorce with Fang, Lightning finds the last person that she wants to meet at the bar several months later. What if the divorce hadn't killed off their feelings for each other after all? Post-Lightning Returns/ AU, or whatever floats your boat.


**A/N: I feel like I need to start off everyone of my stories with a "I'm not dead." This is a brief one-shot I came up with while listening to Childish Gambino's "Redbone," a song based on a nasty breakup and reconciliation. I'm usually in the realm of One Piece and League of Legends Fanfiction, but I thought I'd explore writing styles with this one. Here, I'm trying to do a slow melodramatic buildup in which this plot muddy from the start, but thickens like Indian curry as you see their romance unfold. Let me know how that turned out (probably badly). On the bright side, more updates are coming as my Indian mom has seen my exam scores and decided not to belt me.**

 **This is my first attempt at FFXIII fanfiction, and I hope the community isn't dead yet. So in common Lorenzo style;**

 **Reviews are appreciated,**

 **PM's are scoffed at,**

 **Flaming is encouraged.**

* * *

A tough day at the office usually meant a night at the bar for Lightning. Today was no different.

"Third time this week," Lebreau approached with a smile. "And it's only Thursday."

Lightning could only give a small chuckle back as she took her usual seat by the counter. Aside from a few guests by the tables, the place was near empty. "Beats fighting fal'cie, gods, people who want to unleash chaos onto the world. You know, the crazy ones."

Lebreau laughed back. "What'll you be having today, Light?"

"I'll take the usual, Lebreau."

"~On it," the bartender sang as she prepared a shot of tequila and two glasses of beer. "I need to organize some stock in the back. Give me a holler if you need something, alright?" she said as she placed the glasses in front of her.

Lightning tipped her glass in acknowledgement as she downed her shot. With Lebreau gone, she began tuning into the TV's that Lebreau recently set up all around the bar.

 _"Lorenzo Ishad coming at you live from the Newsroom,"_ the extravagantly-dressed news anchor said as he shuffled his papers. " _Seriously, what was up with today's fashion?"_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

 _"Today, another outbreak of these so called "past memories" has been reported. More and more people seem to recall vivid images of their previous lives under the planets "Gran Pulse," and "Cocoon."_ Lightning snorted as the man began interviewing several people.

Just recently, people around the world have been experiencing flashbacks living in both Nova Chrysalia, and Cocoon. Lightning, herself had access to these memories several months earlier than everyone else outside of their previous I'Cie circle, and not all of them were pleasant.

Nightmares that seemed too real for her to dismiss as her imaginations kept her sleepless for many nights. If the recurring dreams didn't convince her, Serah's nightmares early on did. They were all too similar and interconnected to be passed off as coincidences. Lightning could only think of the headaches if every person on the planet remembered their past lives.

"Well it wouldn't be much different from today's society," she thought as she finished a glass.

The jingling of the doorbells caught her attention as she noticed the bar's newest arrival. Lightning froze as she caught the familiar green eyes flicker around the room before landing on herself.

"Thought you'd might be here…" the smooth voice spoke as she woman took the stool right next to her. She still had the same soothing voice that comforted her when she felt the world on her shoulders. The black business attire did nothing to hide the same strong arms that held when she was overcome with nightmares and couldn't sleep. She kind undid her messy bun, letting her thick, wavy hair fall down her shoulders as she sat a few chairs down.

"It's been awhile since I was here, yeah?" she asked with a laugh as Lebreau's head perked out of the back.

"Fang! It's been way too long!" Lebreau shouted with a grin. This snapped Lightning back to reality as she suddenly found herself staring at the bar counter. No one really payed any mind as Lebreau clumsily attempted to hug Fang from her side of the bar as best she can.

"Miss you too, 'Breau!" Fang laughed as she returned the hug. "I was back in town, and I'd thought I'd see how you're doing so far!"

"Made a few additions to the bar," Lebreau said as she pointed to the several TVs around the bar. "Keeps patrons from leaving in case Gadot or Maqui are slacking off. You like them?"

"Lovin' them, "Breau. I'll have what I got the last time," In which Lebreau raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she asked in confusion, in which Fang nodded. Lebreau dropped it at that.

"How's your visit been so far?" Lebreau asked, her attention now completely dedicated to Fang.

"I ran into _Chief_ Snow Villiers and Lieutenant Hope at the police station an hour back," she laughed. "I haven't seen Vanille yet, but I plan to visit her law firm tomorrow morning."

Eyes turned to Lightning herself was lost in her thoughts and continued staring at the bar counter.

"I guess somethings don't change, yeah?" Fang said as Lebreau dropped a glass of clear liquid in front of her. She paused as she noticed the tension between Fang and Lightning.

"I'll… uh… leave you guys to be," Lebreau said as she returned to the storeroom.

For a few moments, there was silence between the two women. Fang continued to watch the TVs and Lightning continued staring at the counter, her drink all but forgotten.

"Been happening a lot more from what recall," she said as she attempted to strike up a conversation. "Everyones bound to remember our world sooner or later," she said as sipped her glass. Lightning gave a soft hum in response.

Another awkward silence took over as she took in the bar. The last few tables have left in the midst of their conversation, leaving Lightning and her as the only ones remaining.

"So… uh… how are things? Patients still giving you trouble, Dr. Farron?" she asked with a chuckle this time.

"It's why I'm here on a Thursday night," she responded.

"Your fault for choosing to enter psychiatry," Fang said nonchalantly as she sipped her glass. "You've got to deal with all the lunatics, yeah?" There was a small laugh from Lightning before silence took over again.

"So… how are things... for you?" Lightning asked awkwardly. Fang winced as she felt the tension hum in the background.

"Everything's alright, I guess. I… uh... took a new job..." she finished clumsily, still looking at her drink.

"Yeah? It definitely beats offering tour guides in the wilderness," Lightning commented dryly. Fang chuckled at Lightning's attempt at humour. She missed that part of her. "So, what are you doing now, Fang?" she asked.

"I was actually appointed Permanent Secretary of the Ministry of Defence 6 months ago," Fang beamed with no shortage of pride. It was hard for Lightning hold her surprise.

"That's amazing, Fang. Congratulations."

"I'm travelling a lot, but I've got a few meetings in the city this month, so I'll be around," she added with a grin.

"Do you need a place to… stay?" Lightning asked quietly, catching Fang off guard. "I got a spare room in my house if anything."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lightning, given... well, everything..."

A rut in their conversation was reached once again.

"So… what's that you're drinking?" Lightning asked as she took a sip of her glass. Fang perked up.

"Well, why don't you find out?" Fang asked as she slid her glass over. Lightning took a sip before her eyes widened. Fang smiled.

"It's just water, Fang," Lightning said in surprise.

"Alcohol-free for 2 years," she smiled once again. "I've, uh… made some changes since… us," she broke off uncomfortably.

"Wow," was all Lightning could say. From the end of their relationship to where she was now, Fang had really turned her life around. She was actually proud of what she became.

"So I hear Snow's the city's Chief of Police," Fang said, sensing their previous tension fade away.

" _Fang's not the only one who's turned her life around,"_ Lightning thought with a smile. "He is, Snow's really made something out of himself. Don't actually tell him, but I'm proud to call him my brother-in-law."

"Complementing Snow, but leaving me out of it?" Fang teased.

"I let a 'wow' slip, didn't I?" Lightning said as she rolled her eyes. A brief period of silence before both of them broke out laughing.

"You're the most ridiculous woman on the planet, Fang! I can't believe we were actually married at one point!" Lightning said with a genuine laugh for the first time that night. " _Maybe the first time this year_ ," she thought as he expression fell once more.

Fang, sensing the sudden change in mood, decided to switch topics. "So, seeing anyone new?"

Lightning lifted her left hand with a smile, showing a bright diamond ring.

"Damn," Fang said a bit more subdued. "Who's the luckiest bastard on the planet then?"

"Hope proposed to me last week. We're expecting a wedding sometime in the Fall."

"Lucky boy," Fang laughed aloud. " 'Least he won't come home drunk in the middle of the night an' destroy all the plates. Then there's the screaming matches the two of us had."

"We had quite the chaotic marriage, didn't we?" Light asked with a chuckle. "Alright, your turn, Fang. Anyone you're seeing in particular?"

Fang smiled in melancholy as she showed Lightning her own hand.

"Fang… that's our wedding ring…"

"Yeah," Fang said solemnly. "Oerban tradition states that marriage is meant to be the union of two perfect souls. Losing your soulmate by any means other than death was considered one of the worst omens." Fang took a moment to pause.

Lighting could only watch as Fang's mood changed considerably in the last few minutes. The bright, cheerful woman resembled the hopeless version she met at the bandit camp a lifetime ago. Lightning almost wanted to do something.

Fang took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm strictly prohibited from having another marriage. Might not be from Oerba anymore, but I'll stay true to our traditions. 'nille cried the whole night when she heard about our divorce."

Lightning's heart broke at the mention of Fang's sister. She could picture Vanille sobbing uncontrollably in Fang's arms when it was actually her sister's heart that hurt the most. She couldn't comprehend the pain that the two experienced in the following days.

Fang let out a breath that she had been holding. "But it is what it is, price I pay for bein' denser than a Adamantoise's shell." she huffed as she took another sip of her water. "Hope my boy blue doesn't have to experience any of that," she chuckled.

Hearing no response from Lightning, Fang knocked back her glass of water before setting back on the table. "Was wonderful chatting with you, Lightning but I've got a meeting early tomorrow mornin'. I'll see ya around."

"-Wait" Lightning said suddenly as she grabbed Fang before she finished standing up.

"Yeah, Lightning?"

It was painful when Fang called her by her old name for third time that night. Given everything they went through, to revert back to the emotionless "Lightning" was too much for her to take. It was always "Sunshine," or "Light," but never something so empty. The idea that they were so close to each other at one point and now they were nothing but strangers to each other was painful to take in.

The thoughts have passed through Lightning's mind in a matter of seconds, but Fang instantly noticed.

"Hey, somethin' bothering you, Lightning?" There it was again. The ache. Lightning couldn't believe her feelings for Fang were coming back up at a moment like this.

"C'mon, Lightning. Talk to me," Fang finished with genuine concern. Not even Hope could read her as well as Fang could.

"Fang. Just what are we exactly?" Lightning asked. This was a terrible time to start questioning her engagement. Hope deserved much more from her, didn't he?

Fang just answered with a confused expression. "Friends, well according to our divorce agreement."

"No, Fang. I'm asking…" Lightning couldn't find herself to finish her sentence.

Fang's eyebrows rose at that moment as she caught what Lightning was implying.

"...Do you think something's might still there?" she whispered, as she leaned closer into Fang.

"Only one way to find out, Sunshine..." Fang said as she pulled Lightning closer. All of Lightning's hesitation left her as she planted a soft kiss on Fang's lips. She gave a nervous laugh as she pulled back, meeting Fang's eyes once again. Fang gave a slight smile before stepping back.

Fang returned with a small kiss on her forehead before stepping out. "I really should be going, but the rest of your night's on me, Sunshine," she said as she dropped a handful of bills on the counter. "Be seein' ya."

The sound of the wooden door closing left Lightning pondering over the events of the past hour. Her feelings were now muddled between Fang and Hope. How much did she love either of them?

Hope who had worked so hard to gain her attention and demonstrated that he was indeed someone she could spend the rest of her lift with. This is someone would spend every moment caring for her, loving her? Or Fang, who was compatible with her on every level, but at the same time clashed with her every step of the way?

 _What exactly did she want out of a relationship?_

Lightning let out a sigh as she suddenly noticed Lebreau stunned face at the doorway. "Oh. My…"

"Uh, how much of that did you see?"

"All of it," Lebreau responded. "I've stood here for 10 minutes."

"I guess I'm in a dilemma then, Lebreau."

Lebreau actually laughed before setting down her case of beer. "No you aren't, Light. You're mind's already set!"

Lightning could only grin. She did.

* * *

 **A/N: In all seriousness, I wanted to end with a Fang/Lightning happy ending of sorts, but I realize that some of the fanbase really, (REALLY) ship Hope/Light, so I did a best of both worlds, where you guys can interpret how it ends.**

 **Just my opinion, but the chemistry going on between Fang and Lightning is something that I've only seen rarely. It's not only their fighting styles that complement each other, but in terms of personality, shared life experiences, they way they play off of each other, and the fact that they both have pink-haired sisters, it's actually kinda breathtaking how compatible they are.**

 **And no disrespect to my boy blue, Hope, as the man did help me beat Orphan with Superstar honours. But honestly, I don't see that type of chemistry between him and Lightning. I mean, it can work, but not to the degree of Fang and Lightning.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
